


Wildfire

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [37]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Future Fic, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, POV Mickey, mickey really loves ian, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian go to the beach to watch the sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Based off : John Mayer - Wildfire Interlude ft. Frank Ocean - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6z7c-nIQ6M

Night had fallen, the moonlight shimmering over the calm, cool waves that crashes against the shore. They had decided to check it out after Ian's demands, he wanted to watch the sun go down, the red-rays lighting up against the water as it fell beyond the horizon. Mickey couldn't say no, it had been the first time Ian had wanted to leave the house in weeks, and it was somehow relaxing; Mickey hadn't felt relaxed in what felt like years, and maybe Ian was right. It was kind of beautiful.

There was a blue atmosphere surrounding them, their fire only just gone out but neither of them dared to move. Side by side, they sat, looking out the sea as if they were searching for some sort of hope, some sort of answer. Mickey turns his head to the side, finally taking one look at Ian under the dim light of the moon. The sky was beautiful, but nothing beat Ian Gallagher.

His eyes dance over Ian's complexion, his yearning existence, his _fire._ The way he leaned up against his elbows, arms dug into the sand, his body facing up to the breeze that swept across the beach. Mickey couldn't keep his eyes from looking at the scattered freckles against his calm chest, that had blossomed over the last couple of days, the reddish spots now dark under the light, like constellations of Ian's skin, directing him around the body he craved so much. Ian's hair shifted against the cool breeze, strands falling against his face as he obliviously looked out before him. The way his fingers lifted the sand, rubbing it through his fingers before dropping it again. The delicate features of his face, all curled up in pure love for the beauty of the sea, Ian's smile curled at the corner of his lips, eyes fluttering against the swifting winds. Mickey couldn't take his eyes off him. 

It's hard to believe that Ian was ready to leave the world without a word just a week before, his body limp and chest shaking when Mickey found him curled on the tiled floor of the Gallagher bathroom. At that moment Mickey was unable to breathe, feeling that if he did he might take the air that Ian needed to survive. Hopeless, he knew, but even through the hurt of seeing him like that, he'd never be more grateful that he found him that day. 

Like wildfire, Ian's presence impacted him in a way he couldn't yet describe, and he knew he'd never be-able to come up with a reason for the clench in his chest, the pull at his heart, because it wasn't explainable. It just kept growing rapidly; his love for Ian. And through the dark-lit sky, it kept on growing, more now that Ian was glimmering like he belonged up there, in the stars. But, Mickey didn't want Ian to be up there, he wanted him right  _here._ With him. 

There was no chance of happiness, because no one could ever be  _happy._ He knew that this was a one-off, that they would never be able to bask in this silence forever, and that days to come could get worse. Mickey knew that, and he  _still_ didn't rethink his choices, because he chose right. He chose Ian. Despite the disorder, the stunts,  the shitty break-up, the helpless nights that Ian felt so weak he couldn't move, Mickey always knew the redhead was some crazy fighter, the only person that could take on the world and  _still_ get out of it. Even if he didn't believe it, Ian's heart was the biggest of all. It was the main thing about him that Mickey craved the most, he couldn't get enough of the fire within Ian's heart, the warmth in his arms when they were wrapped around him. 

Just in the speck of it all, the breeze wafting his red hair delicately, Ian turns his head to the side, nearly taking his breath away, his chest slowly moving up and down, relaxed for the first time Mickey could account of. Ian seemed sad, so empty and cold, his mind fast-tracking back to the previous events. But now, now it was as if all the warm light and happiness of the world had just been taken and poured over the stars that shone above them. Except, Mickey knew they weren't stars, it was his smile, and it didn't light the night sky, they illuminated the fire instead of Mickey. All that light and warmth had been poured – not into the stars – but into his heart. Mickey felt crazy for thinking that, like it was the corniest thing his mind had ever come up with, but it was close enough to an answer. 

“What?” Ian's voice drifted through the waves, his eyes full of curiosity, but still that tint of _Ian_ that Mickey had missed over the last couple of weeks. 

Mickey knew he could of come up with a million things to say, an analogy to justify what he was feeling, but he felt himself saying, “Nothing.” and by the face splitting grin that shone against Ian's face, it was the right choice. 

Those things didn't need to be said when Ian already knew. 


End file.
